1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronic messaging systems. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for presenting a unified view of multiple mailboxes on multiple clients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic message systems, or e-mail systems, enable widespread communications. A typical person may have several mailboxes she/he accesses with different clients, e.g. office computer and handheld computer. For example, Jane Doe might have a corporate mailbox “jdoe@corporate.com” as well as a mailbox with a wireless provider such as “jdoe@wireless.com”. If Jane wishes to be able to receive and work on her messages both while at the office and while on the road she may want a way to create a unified view of the two separate mailboxes on her office client and her handheld client.
Maintaining a unified view of messages sent to a single mailbox can be tricky if the user accesses a single mailbox from multiple locations. Two separate Internet protocols provide varying degrees of support for addressing this problem: the Post Office Protocol version 3 (POP3), defined by RFC 1939, and the Internet Message Access Protocol version 4 (IMAP4), defined by RFC 1730.
With varying degrees of functionality, these protocols rely on mail agents such as Netscape™ Communicator™, Eudora™ or Microsoft™ Outlook Express™ to maintain a partially unified view of a single mailbox accessed from multiple locations. For example, using IMAP4, Jane Doe can see her “jdoe@corporate.com” mailbox from her work using Netscape Communicator™ and she can see that same mailbox from home using Microsoft Outlook Express™. However, neither POP3 nor IMAP4 attempt to provide a unified view of a message received at multiple mailboxes and stored on multiple clients.
Similarly, some handheld computers such as the Palm Connected Organizer™ from 3Com Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif., enable a single mailbox to be viewed on multiple clients through a HotSync™ process. Like POP3 and IMAP4, this process only addresses the viewing of a single mailbox from multiple clients.
One approach some users take to handling multiple mailboxes is to forward all messages received at one mailbox to the other mailboxes. For example, if John Smith sent Jane Doe a message to her corporate mailbox, “jdoe@corporate.com”, Jane can set up her corporate mailbox so that all messages are forwarded to her other mailboxes, including her wireless mailbox, “jdoe@wireless.com”.
However, if Jane responds to the message from her handheld client while viewing the wireless mailbox, there is no mechanism for reflecting that action in her other mailboxes, including her corporate mailbox. Thus, when she next checks her other mailboxes, including her corporate mailbox, she will have to manually perform the actions she performed on the message in the wireless mailbox.
For example, if she replied to the message on her handheld client and filed it in a folder “Personal”, she would have to manually mark the message as replied to and manually file the message in “Personal” when she next accesses her corporate mailbox. This manual system becomes increasingly unwieldy as a person receives more messages per day.
Also, wireless connectivity is costly. The price per transmission unit is typically high. Also, other cost factors such as battery drain from transmission and receiving exist. Therefore, it may not be desirable to fully reflect a standard mailbox to a wireless mailbox using the above forwarding technique. Also, this forwarding technique can create loops that cause messages to be sent in infinite loops. Therefore, it is typically necessary to forward messages to a particular mailbox only, e.g. corporate to handheld, but not handheld to corporate.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system supporting a unified view of messages from multiple mailboxes that allows actions performed on one client to be reflected in the unified view on other clients. Also, the system should work with handheld wireless computers without incurring high costs.